Embodiments described herein relate generally to lighting on a vehicle, and more particularly, to lighting of the underhood area of a vehicle.
Commercial truck drivers conduct a daily pre-trip inspection of the vehicle. The underhood area and engine compartment are inspected to check fluid levels, fluid leakage, belt conditions, frayed or broken wires, as well as other component conditions. The underhood area of a commercial vehicle is typically not illuminated. When the inspection is conducted at night or in dark conditions, the truck driver uses a flashlight or other handheld light. However, using a flashlight to light the underhood area can be awkward, particularly during the inspection checks that are two-handed operations, for example checking the fluid levels. When the truck driver uses a flashlight, the underhood inspection becomes a more difficult and less efficient process.